Here There Be Pirates
Here There Be Pirates is the third scenario of the Foolhardy Waywardness campaign in Heroes of Might and Magic III: Armageddon's Blade. Walkthrough After helping the raiders reclaim the island, Christian heads out with a new ship. However, his "friends" have taken the navigational equipment. Christian and his men, after floating for several days, have managed to find another island. Despite being inhabited by pirates, Christian and his men swear alliance with these pirates, who want Christian to defeat the other pirate factions. Christian will get a horde of goblins, as well as four orcs and ogre magi when heading to the Stronghold, to aid him in the mission. The orcs give him an ID to show it to the town gate, while the ogre mage introduces himself as Dread Pirate Hogfling, who will aid Christian (making Christian take pity for the ogre's name). A few days after meeting the pirates, some locals build a tavern in the Stronghold and name it after Christian. Despite being allied with the pirates, Christian secretly sends messages in bottles, hoping someone from Erathia would read them. Also, a letter is sent to Christian, as the captain warns him about the swamps, a fort and R.O.U.S. underground. Also, each month, Christian has to pay 5 crystals, 7 gems and 1063 gold to support the Regnan Pirates Union to find a cure for scurvy and to help Children of Adult Pirates (C.O.A.P.) "get the best piracy training and nutrition". Christian can visit two seers on his island. One requires Christian to be level 24 to acquire 5 titans. The other exchanges 5 parts of the Legion for 12 titans. 4 parts are found on the map but the last part, Arms of Legion, is acquired from a scripted encounter in front of the tavern on the southeastern island. Close to the seers is the first piece, the Head of the Legion. Close to the seers' huts is a hut of the magi as well as the shipyard, should one want to travel across the sea. South of the shipyard is the purple keymaster's tent, which unlocks the northern purple guard tower, which guards a prison holding Sylvia. The alternative is to take the underground tunnels; the entrance is located south of the starting town. If the northern route is taken, Christian can encounter another seer, who asks 11 zealots for 4 diamond golems. Continuing north, Christian can encounter the Castle town. Towards east, Christian can either go to north to the northeastern island or continue south. Going to northeastern island, Christian will have to defeat another Castle. On the island are two more seers. Assuming the enemy has not completed them, Christian can give 17 archers for 21 wolf raiders. The other asks 22 wood, 11 mercury, 11 sulfur and 22 ore, but gives nothing in return. Also, the Legs of Legion can be found, guarded by titans, past the Water Elemental Conflux. If taking a ship, Christian can go northeast to find the water cartographer, but is guarded by 39 water elementals. Once done with the Castle town, Christian can go back to the tunnels and head south, where another Subterranean Gate lies, leading to the southeastern island. Around the gate are two Stronghold towns, as well as a Rampart. To the south of the island is yet another seer, asking for a Bowstring of the Unicorn's Mane for Expert Archery. Northeast of the gate are more titans, guarding the Loins of Legion. The bowstring is found to the northern part of the island, which can be unlocked by visiting a dark blue keymaster's tent, found southwest of the gate. Once done, Christian can head to southwest, through the tunnels. On his way, he can encounter more titans, guarding the Torso of Legion. Close to the artifact is the Subeterranean Gate, leading to the southwestern island. To the northeastern part is the Stronghold, while to southwestern part is the Rampart. Also, another seer asks 17 cerberus for 5 diamond golems (cerberus can be obtained only from the mercenary camp on the same island or from starting army of heroes from taverns). On this island, the Legs of Legion can be found. When done with the island, Christian can head east, through the tunnels. He can find a red monolith, as well as the Orb of Inhibiton close to it. Passing through the red monolith, Christian can find himself in the northwest, close to the Dragon Utopia and another portal. However, to unlock the quest guard, Christian has to hand over the Orb of Inhibition. The other portal leads to two cartographers for surface and underground, as well as a Portal of Glory. The final one-way monolith leads to the Subterranean Gate connecting to the northeastern island. At any rate, once Christian has defeated every hero and captured every town, he advances to the final scenario. Towns *Stronghold x4 *Castle x2 *Rampart x2 Strategy It is not rare for Christian to face against opponents few times stronger than him. To prevent Christian from losing, one has to resupply on reinforcements often. Luckily, the enemy factions are also as likely to face each other and can sometimes clash with each other. In addition, a new hero can be recruited to watch over the land, for the enemy is also likely to sail towards the islands. Christian and other heroes are limited to level 24. Trivia *In the letter given to Christian, a swamp and R.O.U.S. are being mentioned. Both of these are a reference to The Princess Bride. *One of the bottles messages read "Help me Rhonda", which is a song made in 1965. Category:Foolhardy Waywardness scenarios